List of notable Elevators Pty. Ltd. elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Elevators Pty. Ltd. Most of these installations are found in Australia, but a few ones are also found in other countries. Australia Queensland (QLD) Brisbane * Canossa Private HospitalBakhita House: EPL Kone replaced by Queensland Elevators. Magdalen House: EPL Kone modernised by Kone (one replaced): Elevator 3, Elevators 1 and 2. Verona House and Convent: EPL Kone: Elevators 8, 5, and 6 (includes new wing with Schindler 3300) **Canossa Magdalen House (one replaced by Queensland Elevators; others modded by Kone with Kone Traffic Master System) *REMM Myer Centre (modded by Schindler in 2013) *Hotel Ibis Brisbane, Turbot StModernized by Kone. *Waterfront Place *87 Wickham Street (modded by Eletech) *Riverside Centre *Sofitel Brisbane Central *Brisbane Arcade (1997) *Central Plaza 1 (modded by Kone in 2014) *Central Plaza 2 (modded by Kone in 2014) *100 Edward St *111 George St (modernised by Otis in 2009) *Griffith University - Nathan Campus *University of Queensland - Dental School, Turbot St *Myer, Westfield Chermside *Greenslopes Mall, Greenslopes (1980s) *TWSG House, Brisbane City (1989) Gold Coast * The Oasis on Broadbeach (modernized by Kone in late 2016) * Sofitel Gold Coast Broadbeach *Australia Fair Shopping Centre, Gold Coast (some modded) *Mantra On View, Surfers Paradise (modernized by Kone in 2012) New South Wales (NSW) Sydney *Sydney Tower (double deck elevators, modernized by Otis) *Milk Board (first Destination control system Portel System circa 1977) *Sydney Waterboard, Bathurst St *115-123 Bathurst St *Rydges North Sydney, Sydney *Anchor House, George St *British Tobacco, Circular Quay *Australia Square Tower & Plaza *Darling Park (near former monorail station) *Darling Park Towers **Tower 1 (modded into Schindler PORT; turnstiled off) **Tower 2 (modded into Schindler PORT) *33 Moore St, Liverpool (modernised by Kone as of January 2017) *Bankstown Central (formerly Bankstown Centro), Sydney *Pullman Quay Grand Hotel, Circular Quay *Amatil Building, 71 Macquarie St, Circular Quay *Hudson House, 131 Macquarie St *Hotel Ibis Darling Harbour *MLC Centre (modernized into Schindler PORT) *Market City Haymarket *Shangri-La Hotel Sydney *Four Seasons Hotel Sydney *Four Points by Sheraton Sydney *16-18 Wentworth St *GroupM Building, 65 Berry St *Marriott Sydney Harbour Hotel (maintained by ThyssenKrupp) *Cockle Bay Wharf *Travelodge Wyndham *Carrington Hotel Apartments, 57 York St) *Regis Tower *Northpoint Tower, 100 Miller St, North Sydney *Myer Chatswood *Sydney Adventist Hospital, Wahroonga (Partial mod by Kone in 2017) *Liverpool Hospital, Liverpool *Macquarie Tower, 10 Valentine St, Parramatta *Gough Whitlam Plaza, 20 Wenthworth St Penrith *Westfield Penrith *Martin House Newcastle *Grain Terminal *Workers Club Newcastle *Coal Loader *Prilling Tower, Eastern Nitrogen Australian Capital Territory (ACT) *39 London Circuit, Canberra *Canberra Centre, Canberra (one replaced by a Schindler 5500) Victoria (VIC) *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (1991)Modernized by Otis in 2005. *College House (552 Lonsdale St), Melbourne *RMIT Building 12 and 51, Melbourne *Mantra On The Park, Melbourne Western Australia (WA) *QV.1, Perth *Perth City Centre, Perth *St. Martins Tower, Perth *Westralia Square Car Park, Perth *University of Western Australia - Social Sciences Building, Perth South Australia (SA) Adelaide *REMM Myer Centre (modded by Schindler 2014-2015) *Hilton International Hotel *Adelaide Brighton Cement Building @ Citicom *RBS Morgans Building @ Citicom *Panurgem House @ Citicom *Savilles Building @ Citicom *AHA House @ Citicom *50 Hindmarsh Square @ Citicom *Hindmarsh Square Parking Deck @ Citicom *Pirie Flinders Parking Deck *Australian Executor Trustees Building *100 Pirie St *45 Glenfell St *Zurich Insurance House East Wing *CentrePoint Building *CentrePoint Rundle Mall *Southgate Building *(Former) Eagle Star Insurance Building *Sefton Plaza, Sefton Park New Zealand *Kirkaldie & Stains (now David Jones from 2016), Lambton Quay, Wellington (modernised by Schindler) *Bunnings Warehouse, Tory St, Wellington (SEMAG, buttons replaced by Kone in 2014) Other countries * The Peninsula Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand (1998)【R02】1998 EPL Kone Lifts/Elevators @ The Peninsula Bangkok ★★★★★「Guestroom」 Category:Notable elevator installations